A Dark Beginning
by FairMaiden
Summary: The boy frowned, expressing his annoyance with whoever was touching his arm, but when he saw Lily's face he gave him an unexpectedly kind and pleasant smile... A mysterious muggle born is sorted into Slytherin and Lily cannot but help feel attracted to this boy.


Bellatrix Lestrange had never before felt such anguish. As she saw the Dark Lord collapse, she knew that he was dead. Bellatrix considered in that one moment to point her wand to her temple and end her life right there and then, but then she saw _his_ blood begin to pool around him. So, instead Bellatrix stumbled up to his corpse and finally let out an animalistic cry.

Only moments earlier she had seen her husband murdered by Molly Weasley, but now that only seemed trivial in comparison to the death of the one man she truly loved.

Bellatrix lay her head near his. She felt as his blood began to pool around her face. His blood was the purest of anyone's here. He was a descendent of Slytherin, and how he was dead.

As she felt the blood gather around her, Bellatrix Lestrange decided that his bloodline would not end with him. She would make sure that his legacy would continue. Muttering a quick spell, she collected some of the Dark Lord's blood into a locket she wore around her neck.

She quickly lifted her head and noticed that someone was approaching her. Then, she pointed her wand to her neck where the locket with the purest blood lay and uttered a second spell. A burning sensation began to seer her flesh, but truthfully, she welcomed the pain. Even after his death, she would remain his most loyal servant.

Suddenly, she felt a strong pair of arms pulling her up. She was facing Kingsley Shacklebolt. She saw his lips moving, but she could not seem to understand his words.

Bellatrix Lestrange began to laugh.

* * *

Evan Parker was beginning to sweat. He had one job. All he had to do was transport Prisoner AA13 from Azkaban and transfer her to the new prison. That was all. It was really a simple task. Prisoner AA13 would have already been sedated prior to his arrival so all he had to really do was grab her arm and apparate the two of them to the entrance to Black Dolphin Prison. Then, his job would be over and someone else would grab prisoner AA13 and he would he on his merry way.

Evan didn't even really understand why he had to do his. If it were up to him, the prisoners would stay and Azkaban with the dementors. But the Minister of Magic had decided that even the most vilest of prisoners should all he transferred to various prisons around the world that did not contain dementors until Azkaban could be reequipped with new magical wards.

Now, it was up to Evan to explain to the head of the Auror department what had happened.

Evan rehearsed what he was going to say, "Harry… Harry Potter… you see… my hand was sweaty… and I lost Prisoner AA13… somewhere in between England and Russia….She could really he anywhere…"

No, that would not bode well. Even worse was the fact that Prisoner AA13 was Bellatrix Lestrange, a woman who had murdered Harry Potter's Godfather.

Evan Parker took one last deep breath and knocked on the door.

* * *

Bellatrix Lestrange was woke up in a pile of snow. The last thing she remembered was falling asleep as a guard gave her a potion.

Now, she was somewhere cold... and it was very cold here. But, Bellatrix was no fool. She had played this moment through her head for nine years. It was what kept her sane through her years in Azkaban. Bellatrix didn't need a wand to perform magic. Now that there were no wards around her, Bellatrix lifted her arms to her throat, where the locket was embedded deep within her skin and began to mutter an incantation, ignoring the coldness around her. As she completed the spell, Bellatrix collapsed with exhaustion. Now, the blood of the Dark Lord was finally combining with hers. In only a few days she would bring their child into the world.

* * *

They found Bellatrix Lestrange dead in the snow a week later. A medic informed the Ministry that she had died from blood loss and that only three days earlier she had given birth. Where the baby was, no one knew. Another answered question was who the father was. Every guard was questioned, but the search turned up empty.

That night, a muggle couple baptized the baby they had rescued from the dead mother. His name was Leonid Rostov, and he was the Heir to Slytherin.

* * *

I ran through the hallway, ignoring the indignant protests of the portraits who were not thrilled to be woken up by my stomping feet.

I was out of breath but I didn't stop until I reached the dungeons. I screeched to a halt and stopped in front of a stonewall that I knew led to the Slytherin Common Room.

"Severus Snape." I muttered.

The wall shift open and I race through.

Only a couple of minutes ago I was reading in bed when something suddenly clicked. I didn't waste anytime after that. I only slipped on a pair of shoes and a robe and then I ran out of Gryffindor common room to find Leo.

"Lily?" A surprised voice asks.

Alesya Dolohov is the only person in the common room, but I ignore my best friend and race up to the boys' dormitory. The furthest bed from the door belongs to Leonid Rostov.

Before I can even reach his bed, I see Leo standing in the dark room looking at me quizzically.

"Well?"

My thoughts are racing, but I can old manage to stutter out, "I… I know who your parents are."


End file.
